claustrophilia
by bicpencils
Summary: when they find themselves in an uncomfortable situation, focusing on getting out of the cave proves to be a difficult task for both Ryoga and Durbe.


**A/N**: There's a reason I didn't put this on my ZeXal oneshots fic, and that's because I like to separate out some of the lesser known ships. I don't even think this one has a name yet. I'm calling it Caveshipping and no one can stop me.

Also, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE NEWEST EPISODE! I'd like to point out that you won't understand any of this if you haven't seen it. Or you could google the summary. Whatever. I also made some changes to this fic because I wrote it pretty late at night. Anyways, here it is!

* * *

Ryoga groaned in annoyance as he banged his fists angrily on the wall. Another dead end. Which consequently meant another long hour alone with "Nasch."

In all honesty, Ryoga shouldn't have had too much of a problem being alone with someone so obviously incompetent, despite him being also obviously a Barian, which meant he was against Yuma and Astral. Of course, he remembered Nasch's dueling skills being formidable (going by the assumption that Nasch really was the person he'd dueled before), but on the list of things he'd done so far, that was the only thing that could be considered intimidating. Other than that, he'd clearly hurt himself to the point of scratching himself up fairly badly, and had to have been saved by Yuma from almost getting mauled by a bear. Not exactly the makings of a Barian, from what he'd seen in the past. He was actually beginning to have doubts that this was the person that he thought he was.

And yet, if Nasch truly was the Barian he dueled, he may have to rethink his judgment. He may also have to start thinking of a way to get the hell out as quickly as possible. Not that he was afraid, but really, who wants to be stuck in a maze alone with an alien that had it out for their best friend?

Maybe an alien. Whatever.

At least he was being helpful.

And he saved Ryoga's life. That was a surprise. And it consequently gained a bit of Ryoga's trust.

Maybe he was more human than Ryoga thought – one who had the instinct to save someone else's life, especially if it was the friend of a person they are against, had to at least have a bit of humanity. Either that or he was faking, just like that piece of shit _Rei Shingetsu_. But instead of attempting to appeal to them, he seemed to simply act dejected and uninterested for the most part. He was cold and calculating and his top priority seemed to be to get as far away from them as possible, for whatever reason. It didn't seem to make sense for him to be pulling anything similar to Vector, so what was it?

Thankfully, this at least meant that Nasch seemed to want just as much as Ryoga to get out of the maze.

The maze seemed to be rather unforgiving, though, putting them in uncomfortably close situations. Closing walls, closing ceilings, close calls that required them to save each other's lives countless times (which, by the way, pissed Ryoga off to no end), and sometimes even a combination of them. Looking around, seeing no way out, Ryoga slammed his fist onto the blocked pathway in front of them. As if on cue, Ryoga's hand suddenly sank into the wall as the room began to shake and close in on them. Ryoga groaned in annoyance for what seemed like the millionth time and Nasch sighed, covering his face in exasperation.

"This is _ridiculous._"

He couldn't agree with Nasch more. There had to be something around the room that would stop the trap – there always was. A button on the wall, a torch, a hidden sensor, something. And yet, as he looked, he found nothing and irritation was replaced with panic. Shit. What if they couldn't get out? At least the walls closing in were slow as hell. It gave them time to brainstorm about how to get out of the situation, albeit individually. Frantically looking for something, anything to stop them from being crushed, he tilted his head up and when his eye caught something, he had a sudden grasp on what to do. Wait – maybe that was it.

Maybe they needed to cooperate. What if that was the cave's purpose? Ryoga was reminded of tag team duels - obstacles that could only be solved with teamwork. What if the purpose of the maze was the same as the purpose of tag team duels? If they worked together, they may have been able to traverse obstacles more efficiently. With this theory, he turned to Nasch, ready to form a temporary allegiance with the maybe-but-maybe-not-Barian. "Nasch."

With an undeniably delayed reaction, Nasch turned to him. "What is it? Do you have any idea of how we will be able to get out?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, suddenly looking to the ceiling, "but I'll need your help."

Nasch made a questioning sound, turning his head in the same direction, realizing then what he was talking about. Right on the ceiling was a strangely placed lever – how hadn't he noticed that before? He quickly understood Ryoga's train of thought. "You want me to help you up." With a nod of confirmation, he kneeled down and gestured for Ryoga, who attempted to make the situation as normal as possible and instead managed to make the situation as uncomfortable as possible, trying to balance himself on both Nasch's shoulder and hand. With some time, he eventually was able to get a hold of the lever and pull it, stopping the walls right where they were.

Relieved, Ryoga was ready to jump down, not realizing how close the walls had gotten. If either of them had claustrophobia, they'd have been having a panic attack right then. And, unfortunately, he was only able to get down from the other by carefully and awkwardly sliding down the wall, leaving the two practically chest to chest. Fed up with the constant closeness, Ryoga backed up as much as he could, trying his hardest to become one with the wall, as Nasch looked at him curiously.

Or, more specifically, Durbe looked at him curiously. And, yet, he also tried to hide his cautiousness. There was a _reason _that he'd needed to get out of there as quickly as possible. First of all, both Ryoga and Astral seemed to be suspicious of him already. Second, he was in the same vicinity as _five_ of his enemies with no way of fighting back, due to his Bariarphose breaking. That reason alone was enough for him to need to leave. Thirdly, though, it detracted from time he could have been spending collecting the Numbers cards and finding the real Nasch, his companion. He wasn't too fond of his enemies taking a liking to him, but he probably should have thought of that before he saved Ryoga's life. It seemed that Durbe was too instinctual.

Of course, he'd experimented in the past in his human form, so he knew this already. He also knew his human form's boundaries and when a person was _too close._

The room was still without a way out other than the door they'd just entered from, so clearly there had to be something else, some sort of hidden path. God, Durbe was just about exasperated to the point of nearly contacting Misael to simply break him the hell out of there. That would ruin their plans, though, and leave the enemies at even more of a feeling of unease. Catching them off-guard was their best bet. He was at a loss – the _Barian Lord_ was at a loss, how preposterous. He was just about ready to pass out from frustration. Or down twelve cups of coffee. The latter always worked.

It was, of course, a bit hard to focus on what to do when they were so close. Damn, did he hate his human form! The body heat from the two of them was enough to make it uncomfortably warm, involuntarily clouding both of their minds. It was too small of a space to turn around and they were very noticeably pressed up against each other, so attempting to lean forward and check the wall in front of him for any hidden sensors or buttons was out of the question. In a bit of a panic, Durbe awkwardly squirmed, trying to bring them as far apart as possible. Ryoga nearly choked out, "What the _hell_ are you – "

Oh. Durbe stopped moving when he realized how alarmed Ryoga's voice sounded, as well as how red his face was. He immediately understood the problem and experimentally shuffled forward, grinding his hips against Ryoga's in the process. Ryoga's breath hitched and he froze, avoiding eye contact. _You have got to be joking._ His face was flushed slightly from both the heat and the movement. It took all of Durbe's willpower not to repeat the action, whose face was about the same shade of red. In all his time in the human world, he'd grown accustomed to the body that he was in and the reactions that it would have to certain things – this included sexual arousal, as strange of a sensation it was.

And yet, he was immensely fascinated by the peculiar surge of pleasure every time, and so he repeated the action, observing Ryoga's response as he continued to move against the boy. Ryoga stiffened as his face contorted into a range of emotions; the most prominent were surprise, discomfort, and lust. Goddamn, so he was doing this on purpose. The idea that Nasch was a Barian was near damn thrown out the window at that point. Hell, maybe he really _was_ a traveler. A very sexually frustrated traveler. It seemed more likely than the idea that a Barian suddenly was attracted to him. Maybe Ryoga didn't _care_. He had to admit that Nasch was attractive, even if they'd just met, and they had a bit in common in terms of personality.

It was odd – Durbe knew that it would likely take sexual attraction to a person to be aroused by them, in most cases. He couldn't deny that Ryoga was an attractive _human male_, but…interspecies romance was not something that Durbe was all that excited about taking part in. Well, technically, he _was_ excited about it, but not in the conventional sense. Then again, he was, at the time, human, so his body's reactions made perfect sense.

Unable to take the friction alone, Ryoga kissed Durbe roughly, slamming him into the wall and grinding his half-hard dick against the other's groin, earning a shameless moan from Durbe. To hell with his plans – they could wait. He ultimately found himself kissing back, though rather awkwardly, as he had close to no idea of how that _worked_ outside of depictions in popular human media. With the lack of mouths, the equivalent affectionate action for the Barians was nuzzling each other's heads. Durbe took hold of the boy's hips and _rolled _them, causing Ryoga to begin kissing him harder. Suddenly, though, he broke off from the kiss and Durbe let out an unsatisfied sound, cursing to himself in embarrassment afterwards for not being able to control himself.

Did he do something wrong? He wasn't entirely sure of why Ryoga was kneeling down or – _oh, God, what –_

The boy began to stroke him through his shorts, tentatively pulling them, along with his undergarments, down. Honestly, without the clothing on, Durbe felt both comfortable and self-conscious, blaming the latter emotion on his human form. Ryoga half-heartedly attempted to keep the bare minimum of his pride as he began to rub his hands over the head. "This isn't something I normally do." And since Durbe didn't have anything to compare a teenage boy's mouth to, he felt perfectly content as Ryoga slid his tongue up his shaft. His tongue then moved to swirl around the head, suddenly wrapping his lips around it and desperately taking the other into his mouth.

Sexual pleasure was a generally new thing to Durbe, and he was getting very close to his edge extremely fast. Suddenly, Ryoga riskily took hold of Durbe's hips and took his dick into his mouth, making the Barian throw his head back and bite back a moan. Unable to control himself, Durbe jerked his hips forward, making Ryoga choke and pull away as he came.

Near silence filled the air, though it was no quieter than it already had been. Durbe's heavy breathing seemed almost as loud as his heart pounding in his ears. _Goddamn it._

Averting his eyes, Durbe was very evidently heavily embarrassed, disturbed, and uncomfortable. He stared at the wall with a confused expression as he gritted his teeth, face more red than it had been before. He groaned in annoyance as Ryoga stared up at him with an incredulous expression. "I got – " Durbe choked when he looked at Ryoga's red and now sympathetic face, covered in white. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms, realizing that he wouldn't be able to safe face in the slightest. "I suppose I…got a bit too excited," he stated, sounding thoroughly ashamed.

_Definitely_ not a Barian, is what Ryoga finally decided on.

But he was. He was a Barian Lord. The _leader_ of the Barians. And he was reduced down to a clouded mess just because a boy could inflict pleasure on him. He covered his face and sighed, hearing the other boy stand up. Hesitantly, he removed his hands and saw the human boy attempt to readjust himself, looking as disheveled and red in the face as Durbe. Honestly, Ryoga wasn't sure of what to do – he was hard as hell, but it would be fairly awkward to simply jack himself off.

Durbe quickly recovered his clothing, avoiding eye contact with the other boy as much as he possibly could – really, he should have expected to be overstimulated, having not had any sexual contact with a human before. Still, it was absolutely humiliating to have completely lost himself, not only in front of, but _because_ of a human boy and to have submitted himself to him, no matter how…pleasurable it may have been for the time being. A human boy, might he add, that was one of his enemies. And that he'd dueled beforehand. He groaned, completely exasperated, as he realized that he'd perpetually be reminded of that situation if they ever dueled again.

Partially understanding, Ryoga uncomfortably stared at him. "You – uh – probably haven't done that in a while. No problem," he shrugged as he attempted to brush off the situation, now more frustrated than ever. Finally seeing an opportunity to take control, Durbe narrowed his eyes and went down on his knees, unhooking Ryoga's belt. When he heard a moan of satisfaction, he smirked. Honestly, he wasn't sure why humans bothered themselves with mundane actions and work when they could have been doing this.

He would have to experiment more often.


End file.
